Solace
by Pinkzy94
Summary: In his arms, she finds warmth and love and in hers, He finds solace. ONESHOT


**Amphitrite's POV**

Amphitrite does not hate mortals nor can she say she likes them either, she doesn't know what to say about them at all. Her husband, Poseidon, had always been fascinated by them especially the mortal women he comes across in the past centuries.

His new conquest, Sally Jackson had just given birth to his current demigod child a few years back, naming him Perseus Jackson. Who is now known as the Bane of Monsters, Hero of Olympus, Poseidon's favorite demigod child and the titles are many that she couldn't even remember.

She used to hate Percy Jackson and her husband's demigod children, well, not really. Even though her husband had many infidelities, Amphitrite understood her husband, and as a "good and loving wife" that she is accepted all the demigods he had sired over the centuries, she was the opposite of Hera, the queen of olympus and the renowned cold and ruthless wife of Zeus that tried killing all demigods her own husband had sired.

But her husband's affair with Sally Jackson was different, he loved and cared for the mortal woman, going as far by saying that he thinks that Sally Jackson is the queen among women mortals and would have wanted to build her a palace here under the seas in honor to her so called "greatness"

Amphitrite felt bitter and started cursing the woman in her thoughts but she and Perseus was not to blame, her own husband was. Her own husband never told the poor mortal that he was married when she got pregnant, but still she couldn't help herself feel bitter whenever she hears the name "Sally" roll from her husband's tongue and he talks about her all the time, her husband had lots affairs and cares for the lovers he had greatly but it had been different with Sally Jackson, he had been lovestruck with the female mortal and would always talk about her in a loving way which caused her to feel jealous of the woman, she couldn't believe that this woman managed to get her jealous of her, She, Amphitrite the Queen of the Seas got jealous from a mere mortal? She was never jealous of any affairs her husband had in the past but Sally was an exception.

Alas, she cannot do anything to the mortal. Her husband felt happy with her and she couldn't take her husband's happiness away so she let it go.

But back to the topic, Amphitrite never hated mortals or could she say that she liked them either, she could never explain it and she doesn't get why a mortal man named "Alexander Holt" had made her question the feelings she had for mortals.

She first met the man when her husband and their son, Triton were arguing in the throne room.

 **~ FlashBack ~**

It was a beautiful day in the ocean palace of Atlantis, Amphitrite had gotten up for breakfast and took a bath before heading to the throne room where she did her daily royal duties and she was greeted with loud yelling.

"I WILL STRUCK DOWN THAT STUPID MORTAL MISTRESS OF YOURS FATHER! AND MAYBE I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD ALONG WITH ITS WHORE OF A MOTHER!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, TRITON. IF YOU DEFY ME I SWEAR I WILL PUNISH YOU FOR DOING IT!"

Amphitrite sighed and just turned away and left the throne room, it was such a noisy place, couldn't she get peace and quiet? She never understood why her husband constantly fights with their son, although their son is to blame because he was asking for his father's wrath, they always fight.

"Mother?" Amphitrite turned around and saw her daughter, Rhode.

She smiled and greeted her. "Hello, Darling. What seems to be the matter?"

"Are Father and Triton arguing again? I don't understand why they always argue, but Triton always brings up Father's mortal lover and child so it's technically his fault"

Amphitrite sighed,"You're right...your brother is always looking for an argument it is not really like him. I feel tired of watching them fight almost everyday and whenever I have meetings with the sea council I end up having a headache dealing with the two of them"

"Maybe you should take a break, mother maybe it will help you"

Amphitrite looked at her daughter,"I can't take a break and you know that, Darling. Without me the sea council wouldn't go well and the workload wont be finished, it would pile up with me gone. And I'll never get a break, me being a Queen never rests and would always be handling the affairs of the kingdoom, surely you must understand"

"But mother, it wouldn't hurt to try it. Maybe someone could take your place temporarily to represent your meetings and do your workload for today"

Amphitrite scoffed at Rhode, "And pray tell who would take my place temporarily? Your father would be gone off to meet Sally and I can't let your brother do it, it might trigger his anger with all these royal duties pressuring him and they are still arguing!"

"I will take your place for now, You can go travel wherever you want, Maybe go visit Grandfather and Grandmother? or maybe my aunts? Well, it's up to you anyways. I'll hold them off for you, Mother, you can go take a rest"

Amphitrite smiled. "Are you sure you can handle it, Darling?"

"Ofcourse I can, I am the daughter of you and father. I am a well trained princess, I got all my lessons from you, Mother. So I am not worried about dealing with affairs like this maybe I could be father's future heiress instead of Triton" Rhode said in a joking manner about her brother.

Amphitrite laughs slightly about what her daughter said about her brother. "Very well then, I shall take a break from my palace duties and let you my daughter take over in my place temporarily, If you have any troubles you can't handle on your own, do not hesitate to send me an Iris message"

Rhode nodded her head, "Yes yes now you must go on your way now, mother. I can handle everything by myself"

Amphitrite smiles,"I will...I will goodluck my little princess"

Rhode smiled at the nickname her mother gave her."I'll see you later, My queen. For now I must deal with the king and my stupid hot tempered brother" her daughter said as she turned to go in the room where she could still hear the voices of loud yelling.

Amphitrite smiled, "Now time for me to get the relaxation I needed" She thought as she skipped- well, swam to her chambers and would have started to pack already, only one problem.

Where will she go?

She could go to her father and mother's palace but they are busy having their own affairs with their own kingdom, her sisters were also busy spending time either flirting with mortals or spending their time away with their own husbands. Then she thought of an idea, maybe she could go up in the surface.

That was it!

Her husband would not notice it anyways, she had trusted in her daughter that she would tell her husband that she was off visiting her parents and such for a day off. Amphitrite grinned and decided that she would travel to the surface so she ventured to the shores of New York.

She had a fitting disguise for herself. She wore a simple beige blouse and a white skirt paired with two cute pink high heels, her beautiful red hair was left down, her once green skin and fins were now gone and was replaced with a smooth porcelaine colored skin and her blue sapphire eyes had sparkled like diamonds. Her human form was beautiful, she was beautiful, she looked like a girl in her 20s not that she didn't look young in her original form but she looked like she was in her mid-30s when she was in her original form.

Nevermind that, she was finally having a time away for herself! No loud yelling, no royal duties, no meetings and such, no son that would constantly start arguments and certainly no Poseidon could ruin her day today, its just her and her alone.

She visited lots of museums and she had visited libraries that made her discover the literatures, history and different known mortals here in the surface world. She tasted the food of mortals and she even went to a cafe and tasted coffee, she was happy and she was like a child wandering in the big city of New York.

After hours of walking the streets of the city, she went to a park where she took a walk around, she bumped into a few kids who were running fast and accidentally brushed her off causing her to not notice a rock on the ground and she lost her balance, she almost tripped but if it wasn't for a tall-lean man that saved her from falling down to the ground, she would have been humiliated.

The man was named Alexander Holt, he was tall and had blonde hair but what most captivated her about the mortal man's appearance was his sea green eyes that reminded her of her own husband. She felt like wanting to know him, they hung out in the park that day and talked about things. She learnt that Alexander was a working student, he was a part time waiter at a restaurant while he was studying in a university nearby taking the course of medicine because his mother that died when he was a child inspired him to do so.

Amphitrite was surprised when he told her he was of only in the age of nineteen, he was of the same age as her step-son, Perseus.

Nonetheless she enjoyed her alone time with him and after talking with him she had went back under the seas to the palace and greeted her daughter and son happily, she had a goodnight's sleep that night.

 **~ Flash Back End ~**

From that day she snuck away from the palace to the surface world and spent time with Alexander after she was done with her daily duties sometimes she gets her daughter to be in charge, she didn't know why but she felt attracted to him.

Alexander had felt attracted to her also, she could feel it somehow with the way he smiles at her and holds her hands and how he gently pats her head. He was busy yes, but Amphitrite had found out that he would make time for her which was sweet, he took her out on dates and she was happy.

She told her daughter about him after weeks of having one of her "dates" with Alexander, her daughter did not like it but she supported her mother. Whenever her husband would soon arrive home in the palace, her daughter would immediately send her an iris message telling her to come back quick before her husband notices her disappearance and she did, with a bid goodbye to alexander she fled off to return to the sea where she would eventually come home in time to meet her husband whom had just came back from his new conquest.

She kept doing this, she would hum songs that she heard from alexander's phone and she started to greet every servant she passes by happily, this continued and her husband never noticed and if he did, who were he to judge? She could date a mortal like her husband does and he could do nothing about it.

She loves Poseidon but she also has growing feelings for Alexander, her alexander. Yes you heard her right, HER Alexander, she was happy with her husband but alexander made her happy also. She was tired of playing the nice accepting wife, she wanted to take a break from that, it was her fault though as she recalls because she was letting her husband take advantage of her, well, now she wants to take a day off from being the prim and proper, kind and caring wife that she is.

For once, she wanted to be in love with a mortal, for once she wanted to be a naughty queen and she hoped her husband would understand.

 **Poseidon's POV**

It had been a few days since his wife was mysteriously disappearing to somewhere, he noticed but he doesn't mention it and keeps quiet as he kept observing his wife. He didn't questioned his wife about her disappearing and such but it made him wonder why she was always smiling and happy because it wasn't like her at all.

Amphitrite didn't smile much, she was a quiet and sometimes can be cold. He noticed that she was glowing also, whenever he would come home he always sees his wife home before him and at first he wasn't worried the first time she did that at all because what their daughter, Rhode told him is that his wife had been visiting his in-laws which are Nereus and Doris. So he wasn't worried at all, but then she had started to be a lively one because she always smiled and greeted their servants whenever she would pass one by and she swam happily and can always be heard humming to a song which is odd because he knew that Amphitrite was not into songs.

He was getting curious day by day as his wife disappeared mysteriously so instead of going to his new conquest he instead had followed her in disguise and found HIS WIFE in the arms of a mortal man! He was angry, he was furious. How dare that puny mortal wraps his arms around HIS wife!

He also had found out that the man's name that is stealing his wife's attention from him is called "Alexander Holt" and he grew even more mad whenever he sees his wife was staring at the mortal lovingly.

Poseidon felt like exploding in anger, that was probably it,what is this feeling? He felt betrayed somehow and he did not like it, he felt angry.

He couldn't stand spying anymore and came back to the palace, awaiting for his wife's arrival.

 **No one's POV**

The sea was raging and a storm was coming, Amphitrite guessed that her husband was angry but of what?

She decided to come home and found her husband in the throne room, he sat at his throne with a frown on his face, he was clearly angry. Amphitrite slowly approached her husband as he stood up and walked over to meet her, she greets him.

"My Lord, you have came home early. What seems to be the matter? Who was the one

that have angered you this time? Was it Zeus?" She asks as she looks at her husband's sea green eyes.

"Tell me, dear wife. Is he attractive that much? Is it because he makes you laugh and smile that it makes you leave when you finish your royal duties?" Poseidon said in a mocking tone, although he didnt meant it to be spoken in such a tone it came out differently when he had said it.

"I do not know who you speak of, My Lord. Maybe you should calm down, come, let us rest and all this will be over" Amphitrite said as she turns to leave the throne room but Poseidon grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him.

"I am not done talking to you, you shall listen. Tell me, my wife does he interest you that much? What was his name?- oh yes, Alexander Holt, was he that attractive to you that you always find time to meet with him?"

Amphitrite's eyes grew wide,"How did y-..."

Poseidon cut her off,"I saw you with him today. He was wrapping his filthy arms with you and you who is married let him! Tell me, do you pleasure him in his bed, entertain him and spread your legs for him whenever you do one of your visits to him, Hm?"

Amphitrite was angry, how dare he?! How dare he question about her loyalty to him?! And how dare he even think lowly of her?!

Amphitrite gritted her teeth and faced her husband. "So what? SO WHAT?! DO NOT DARE QUESTION MY LOYALTY TO YOU! I married you and have stayed with you for more than 3000 years! I have bore you children, Rhode and Triton! I only pleasure you and have only the audacity to show my body to only you, my own husband! I let you have your way with me, you sleep around mortal women and come home to our palace in our bed and act like nothing happened! You have sired children with others and I have kindly accepted their existences and you, who had fallen for a mortal yourself, I understood that you had strong connections with Sally Jackson and that son she bore you!! I have done nothing but sit around in this throne, suffocated by royal duties while you go around having children with other women, I have remained loyal and faithful to you when I swore my vows in our holy matrimony and I have never defied you my whole immortal life and you dare question my loyalty?! By hades, I have loved you Poseidon, you are my husband but Alexander he-...he made smile and laugh even just for a few weeks after we met, he made me feel loved again. I wanted to experience love from a mortal just like your experience with Sally, can't even I get that? I apologize for my past behaviors my king, I shall retire to my chambers now"

Amphitrite left Poseidon whose face were in utter surprise and disbelief, he could not believe his own wife had shouted at him. He felt sad all of a sudden, he messed up big time.

He had broke his wife, his amphitrite. He had taken too much advantage of her, he had hurted her many times yet he still cant believe that she accepted him and the children he sired fully.

He knew he had no right to be angry because he had cheated on Amphitrite lots of times and she had forgiven him and accepted all of his children from other women, although he knew that his wife disliked sally and percy she never harmed a single hair on them and still accepted that they became a part of him.

Jealousy.

Is this what he felt? Is this the same feeling that gets his sister, Hera, mad whenever she discovers Zeus had been cheating on her?

Guilty and sad, he had went out of the throne room and to the chambers where he had shared with his wife.

 **Poseidon's POV**

He slowly entered the room, he heard sniffling sounds. His wife, his queen, his amphitrite was crying and it was all because of him.

He slowly approached her and tried taking her into his arms but she backed away still crying, he felt regret hit him hard. He shouldn't have said that to her, he shouldn't have hurted her.

"My love..." He called out, it had been centuries since he had called Amphitrite that word, she turned away from him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for hurting you...I am not expecting you to forgive me easily and move on but I am apologizing because I knew I made a mistake, I'm sorry for saying things to you that I didn't mean but I became mad when I found out...is this what you have felt? Is this what you feel whenever I'm with another?...I understand now and I am sorry to have broke your heart many times..."

 **Amphitrite's POV**

"My love..."

When her husband had called her that, she felt her heart breaking more and she felt like crying even more. She couldn't remember the last time he had said those words to her and she hates how he is bringing it up just because they fought, she knew her husband can be convincing but she's not letting her guard down so she turned away from him, making her husband continue.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for hurting you...I am not expecting you to forgive me easily and move on but I am apologizing because I knew I made a mistake, I'm sorry for saying things to you that I didn't mean but I became mad when I found out...is this what you have felt? Is this what you feel whenever I'm with another?...I understand now and I am sorry to have broke your heart many times..."

She listened to what her husband said and continued to cry, she didn't know what to do and she broke down to more tears when she felt him embrace her in his arms.

 **Poseidon's POV**

He didn't know what to do, his heart ached when his wife cried, he wanted to lessen her pain the one that he himself had caused her.

He embraced her into his arms as she cries her heart out.

"I still find you the most beautiful among them, you are the one I need. I love Sally and my other lovers, but you are the one whom I seek out for solace...I may not have been a good husband but I love you...You and the children you bore me...even if I constantly fight with them, I love them as a father would be with their child. You are my solace, Amphitrite"

 **No one's POV**

As soon as he said those words, Amphitrite felt happy, she had embraced him back and sought comfort from him.

She knew she could never leave her husband, they were bound to be together for eternity. She decides she would things right again, she needed to.

She broke her ties with Alexander, although it had hurt her when she saw the pain in alexander's eyes, she thinks that he needed a mortal lover like himself, she couldnt be selfish and she wanted him to live his life with a mortal woman who would eventually love him back and someday may even marry him and she would support him all the way.

And although she knows that her husband would still go back to the way he was after this, she still loved him and she cant do anything because she was bound to him as he was with hers. She was happy that he always returned to her, in her arms and in return he would hold her in his arms tight and tell her those three words.

And in her, his wife and queen, he finds solace.


End file.
